Namaku
by Fvvn
Summary: Naruto, bertemu dng seorang cewek diatas atap sekolahnya... gadis itu misterius, tidak mau memberitahu namanya... disuatu ketika, cewek itu menangis, dan Naruto menemukan sebuah kenyataan yg mengejutkan ttng cewek itu dihari ia... ONE SHOT story!


**Namaku…. Adalah…**

Pagi ini, pelajaran Iruka-sensei tentang Biologi… '_Huh… membosankan sekali… cepatlah istirahat….! Cepatlah…!' _ujarku dalam batin sambil mencoba menahan kelopak mataku yang nyariiis menutup. Tapi usahaku gagal… dan akupun tertidur di kelas…

"Oi… Naruto…" seseorang memanggilku

"ng…." Jawabku setenga sadar

"Naruto…" dia memanggil lagi, tapi aku merasa ngantuk sekali hingga aku mengabaikan suara itu

"……."

"HOOII! UZUMAKIII NARUTOOOO!" Teriaknya Kasar sambil memukul meja, membuatku kaget dan jatuh dari kursi! Semua temenku tertawa keras.. tapi aku tak peduli… '_Huh.. guru iruka reseh….' _Batinku kesal…

"apa – apaan kamu? Tidak menghormatiku mengajar hah? Cepat maju kedepan! Kerjakan soal nomor dua…!" Bentaknya kepadaku

"Hhhnn…. Iya…." Jawabku sambil maju kedepan dan mengambil spidol papan tulis. _'gawat! Aku sama sekali gak ngerti' _pikirku dalam hati setelah memeperhatikan soal yang diberi guru Iruka. Tanganku nggak bergerak, sama sekali nggak menulis apapun di papan.

"ayo cepat kerjakan…!" suara guru Iruka kembali terdengar

"Eee.. anuu pak… nggak ngerti…." Jawabku agak malu

"Sudah kuduga…. Dasar kau…!" Ucap guru Iruka, kemudian meneruskan ceramahnya yang panjang dengan kalimat – kalimat yang menyebalkan… hari itu, aku dimarahin guru Iruka habis – habisan… '_Haah… payah.. sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula…'_

Tapi akhirnya, bel istirahatpun berbunyi…. Aku langsung ke kantin secepat kilat, menghabiskan makananku lalu pergi ke tempat biasa… tempat dimana aku dapat tidur – tiduran sepuasnya. Di atap sekolah ini… tapi, kali ini aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda disana… ada seorang cewek berambut biru panjang… aku samasekali belum pernah melihatnya… ia membalikkan badan, sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku.. dan ia tersenyum… _'waah… manis banget…. Tapi siapa yaa? Aku belum pernah ngeliat dia sebelumnya?' _pikirku penasaran.

"siapa kamu?" tanyaku heran. Tapi, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.. "Naruto-kun lapar? A…aku bawa bekal lebih hari ini…"kata cewek polos itu dengan lembut.

"hah? Kamu… tau dari siapa namaku?" tanyaku penasaran

"naruto-kun kan…. Terkenal…" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil… "aaah… silahkan dimakan… be..bekalnya" tambah cewek itu

"waah! makasih!" jawabku spontan, sambil cengengesan dan mendekatinya begitu saja. Baru kali ini aku di atap makan bekal bersama perempuan… dia bener – bener tipe perempuan ideal… aku kagum padanya, secara fisik dan keseluruhan sifat.. sejak saat ini, setiap hari aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di atas atap sekolah saat istirahat.. aku makan bekal bersama, ngobrol, ketawa…. Cewek ini meski agak pendiam, tapi orangnya baik dan menyenangkan. Aku pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai di persimpangan jalan saja.

"maaf, kau… sampai disini saja mengantarku…" ucap cewek itu.

"ah… ga apa – apa… aku antar sampai rumah aja ya… aku nggak keberatan kok.." jawabku tersenyum

"tidak usah… maaf… su..sudah merepotkanmu…" jawabnya sambil berlari

"eh.. tunggu!" teriakku tapi, dia sudah terlanjur jauh. Meskipun aku sudah sering bareng bersamanya, tapi aku nggak pernah tau siapa namanya… dia nggak pernah mau menjawab tiap kali aku tanya siapa dia..

Dikelas, sepertinya Kiba menyadari kalau aku sedang senang…

"Lagi jatuh cinta ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Huh, Kiba.. temenku yang paling menyusahkan diantara yang lain…

"Dasar! Eh… kau tahu tidak, di sekolah ini ada cewek rambut biru panjang… cantik banget… bahkan lebih cantik dari Sakura-chan… kau tau nggak siapa namanya?" tanyaku menggebu – gebu pada Kiba

"di sekolah ini? Cewek rambut biru panjang? Emank ada ya?" Kiba malah berbalik nanya padaku.

"Ga percaya? Ntar aku kasih tau… dia suka ada di atap sekolah setiap jam istirahat… aku ketemu dia disitu.."

"yaudah…" jawab Kiba singkat

Setelah jam istirahat tiba, aku membawa Kiba ke atas atap sekolah,tapi… cewek itu nggak ada. _'Aneh_..'pikirku dalam hati. Otomatis, Kiba mencap ku sebagai pembohong…

"aku nggak bohong… aku beneran sering bareng sama dia disini…" aku berlari kebawah… mencari cewek itu disetiap kelas… satu persatu kelas kulewati.. tapi cewek itu tetep nggak ada.._ 'Hhmm… mungkin, hari ini dia nggak masuk…pokoknya, akan kutunjukkan pda kiba kalau cewek itu bener – bener ada!' _pikirku dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya. Cuaca agak buruk. Hujan turun dari langit, angin bertiup agak kencang… dinginnya udara pagi itu… sampai waktu istirahatpun, hujan masih belum reda.. selesai makan aku nggak bisa ke atap seperti biasa karna hujan, makanya aku langsung ke kelas.. betapa sialnya, aku ketemu sama guru Kakashi… dia menyuruhku mengambil alat – alat praktek kimia di gudang sekolah… _'huh… apa boleh buat' _keluhku sambil berjalan menuju gudang. Setelah sampai, didepan pintu gudang kudengar suara seorang cewek menangis meminta tolong… aku kaget, cepat – cepat aku memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci lalu kuputar gagang pintunya, ternyata orang yang ada didalam itu si cewek berambut biru..! dia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya… _'kenapa ada cewek itu disini?' _pikir ku heran.

"kamu nggak apa – apa?" tanyaku agak khawatir, melihat tubuhnya yang gemetaran.. seperti ketakutan

"Aaa…ah… Na..naru..to-kun.. Nnggak.. nggak.. a..apa – apa.." jawabnya gugup ketika melihatku sambil menitikan air mata..

"sudah.. jangan nangis lagi… kamu, terkunci digudang?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia meraih tanganku, dan tiba – tiba memelukku! Dia menangis di dekapanku…

"sudahlah… sudah… sudah tidak apa – apa…." Aku terus ia terus menangis terisak isak.

"na..naruto" tiba – tiba ia memanggilku

"ada apa?" sahutku sambil melepaskan wajahnya dari dekapanku

"Lusa… aku harus pergi jauh… kemungkinan…. Kita…. tidak bisa ketemu lagi… aku.. aku tidak mau pisah dengan Naruto-kun!" matanya berair memandangku dengan sedih

"tidak apa – apa… aku akan terus menelpon mu… dengan begitu, meskipun kita nggak bisa ketemu, tapi seenggaknya.. kita masih bisa berkomunikasi kan? Nah..berikan nomormu padaku.."

Untuk sesaat dia diam membatu… kelihatannya seperti bingung. Namun akhirnya, dia menuliskan nomornya dikertas selembar, "I..ini…" ucapnya sambil memberikan kertas itu

"Emm.. baiklah… sebelum kau pergi, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan ke taman bermain? Supaya kamu nggak sedih lagi.." ajakku padanya. Dia tersenyum, wajahnya memerah… "i..iya… tentu…" jawabnya senang. Kemudian dia pergi, "sampai jumpa… Naruto-kun"

"Ya…" jawabku tersenyum

Setelah cewek itu keluar dari ruangan, aku cepat – cepat membongkar gudang, mencari peralatan Kimia yang diminta guru Kakashi. Lalu bergegas ke tempat dimana guru berada..

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya guru Kakashi sambil mengambil peralatan kimia yang kubawa

"tadi ada anak perempuan kekunci di dalam gudang.. jadi, aku harus nenangin dia dulu sampe berenti nangis…" jawabku polos

"ah… mana masa sih?" tanya guru Kakashi yang sepertinya nggak percaya

"huh… aku nggak BOHONG tauu…." Jawabku kesal kemudian pergi begitu aja…

'_sudah cukup! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku tuh ga bohong… kalau sebenernya emang ada anak perempuan berambut biru panjang yang menjadi temanku… akan kutunjukan pada Kiba Dan yang lainnya….' _Batinku panas, aku capek dianggap pembohong…

Besok siang, sekitar jam sepuluh aku menunggu cewek itu di taman kota… '_lamanya cewek itu…' _pikirku sambil mencoba untuk menelponnya.. bodohnya, lagi – lagi aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Alhasil di HP-ku, kusimpan nomornya dengan nama _'rambut biru' _rasanya aneh juga… tapi apa boleh buat, aku nggak tau namanya….

_Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.. _

Akhirnya, nomornya bisa dihubungi…

"Haloo…" ucapku begitu telponnya diangkat. Tiba – tiba saja, didepanku… sekitar 5 meter jauhnya, cewek itu datang sambil mengucapkan _'Hallo juga'_ di teleponnya… wajahku berseri – seri, aku tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tanganku dan belari kecil menghampirinya…

"maaf telah… membuatmu… me..menunggu.." ucapnya malu – malu

"tak apa! Ayo kita pergi..!" ajakku tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya. Berlarian di tengah terik matahari.

Kami bersenang – senang… menikmati segala macam wahana yang ada ditaman bermain, aku juga memberikannya boneka yang kudapat dari sebuah permainan. Dia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa bahagia… aku turut bersyukur kalau sekarang ia bisa ceria kembali… setelah lelah bermain, kami beristirahat di sebuah taman dan makan bekal yang dibawanya…

"Boleh aku bermain kerumahmu?" tanyaku tiba – tiba sehingga membuatnya agak kaget…

"Mmm…Eee…ee.. Bo..boleh… aku tinggal serumah dengan Neji…" jawabnya gugup

"Neji? Kalian bersaudara? Pantas.. rasanya… wajahmu terlihat agak mirip dengannya… meskipun, si Neji itu terlihat menyebalkan…" kataku sambil melahap sandwich buatannya yang lezat. Dia tertawa mendengar omonganku… " sebelum… aku pergi besok… datang saja ke..kerumah ku…"

"pasti! Aku akan bawa oleh – oleh untuk kenang – kenangan… kau harus menyimpannya…" ucapku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mukanya memerah, mengangguk setuju… manis sekali…

Langit sudah sore, kami lagi – lagi berpisah di persimpangan.. padahal aku ngotot, ingin mengantarnya pulang.. tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau kuantar dengan alasan _'tidak usah repot – repot mengantar'_ atau _'aku bisa pulang sendiri.. jangan khawatir'_

"tunggu! Namamu…! Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu..!" aku setenga teriak ketika ia mau berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Ia berbalik badan, dan tersenyum… "Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata…!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin berseri – seri. Dia terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Aku senang… sampai – sampai, secara tidak sadar aku malah Menyukainya…

Esoknya, aku berangkat sekolah dengan semangat… aku tahu, hari ini hari dimana ia akan pergi. Dia tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana, tapi aku tahu… tempat itu pasti jauuuuh sekali..

"PAGIII!" teriakku semangat. Teman – teman semuanya menoleh padaku…

"ya ampuun… pagi – pagi semangat sekali sih naruto…" Kiba, orang pertama yang komentar kepadaku

"hehe… coba lihat ini…! Bagus nggak?" tanyaku kepada Kiba untuk meminta pendapat darinya…

"sejak kapan kamu suka sama boneka Naruto? Pink lagi? Jangan – jangan….."

"sembarangan! Ini buat orang yang aku sukai! Hinata~" Jawabku mantap

"Hinata? Siapa?" Tanya Kiba yang nggak tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud

"Hinata… adiknya Neji… emang kau nggak tau?"

"Nggak tau tuh… emang adiknya Neji sekolah disini?" Ucap Kiba

"Err… kalo nggak percaya kita ke kelas Neji sekarang"

Naruto dan Kiba pergi ke kelasnya Neji. Tapi KEBETULAN banget, hari ini Neji nggak masuk..

"sebenernya Hinata itu kayak gimana sih orangnya?" tanya Kiba saat kami hendak balik ke kelas

"Nih fotonya kalo nggak percaya!" ucapku kesal sambil menunjukkan foto Hinata di ponselku yang kuambil saat kami berdua jalan – jalan kemarin…

……………

…………..

Untuk beberapa saat Kiba memandangi fotoku dan Hinata dengan muka bodohnya…

"Mana? Ini sih foto kamu doang…" Ucap Kiba yang barusan membuatku KAGET setenga mati… jelas – jelas foto Hinata ada di ponselku.. aku bisa melihatnya.. '_mungkin Kiba becanda'_ pikirku waktu itu.. tapi, Kiba tetep aja ngotot dan bilang kalo dia beneran ga bisa liat..

"Cukup becandanya! Ayo ikut aku kerumahnya sepulang sekolah Nanti…!" ucapku semakin Geram

Hingga Tiba waktunya pulang sekolah, cepat – cepat aku menarik Kiba hingga sampai dirumahnya Hinata. Aku menekan bel yang ada di samping gerbang rumahnya…

TING TONG TING TONG!

Pintu rumahnya dibuka, ternyata Neji yang membukakan pintu. Dia menyuruh kami masuk…

"ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan dua gelas teh untuk kami

"aku ada perlu dengan Hinata… katanya dia mau pergi hari ini, makanya aku datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan… ini.. aku juga bawa hadiah untuk kenang – kenangan…" jawabku panjang

Neji tidak menjawab pernyataanku.. ia diam saja, hingga kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan itu cukup untuk membuatku terkejut...!

"Kamu ini ngomong apa? Mana mungkin kamu punya urusan kepada Hinata?" tiba – tiba Neji membentakku… aku Kaget setengah mati

"Tentu aja ada! Untuk apa aku capek – capek datang kemari..! kemarin lusa, aku melihat Hinata menangis di sekolah… katanya, hari ini ia akan pergi jauh… dia bilang, dia nggak…"

"Mustahil kamu bisa bertemu dengan Hinata! Dia udah nggak ada lagi di dunia Ini!" Teriak Neji memotong pembicaraanku yang belum selesai. Aku Kaget, shock! Aku menganggap, Neji dan Kiba saat ini sedang mempermainkanku..

"BOHONNG! Untuk apa kalian semua membohongiku? Hinata memberikan nomornya padaku!" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan Nomor hinata yang ada di ponselku, "Kemarin aku juga sempat jalan – jalan...! nih kalo nggak percaya…! Ini buktinya..!" teriakku lagi sambil memperlihatkan foto – foto Hinata di Hpku.

"Mana foto Hinata?" Neji menjeritkan kata – kata yang sama seperti Kiba, aku ngamuk, kesel, "BODOH? MATAMU KEMANA? INI ada…..!" aku membalikkan layar HP ke arah mukaku.. dan kulihat foto tersebut, "?" Aku kaget setengah mati, foto Hinata yang kuambil saat jalan – jalan kemarin nggak ada! Cuman ada fotoku di situ… "mana fotonya? Kenapa cuman aku saja? Padahal kemarin aku foto berdua dengannya?"

"Ngaco! Sudah kubilang berkali – kali…! HINATA sudah MENINGGAL 3 Tahun yang lalu!" Neji menggenggam kerah bajuku, "Hari ini… hari peringatan meninggalnya Hinata!" ucap Neji yang membuatku semakin ga Percaya…

"MUSTAHIL! Tapi aku bertemu dengannya…! Hinata bahkan sekolah…! Kami berdua…. bersama…. Hsssk…" Aku menangis… air mataku tumpah… "Tidak mungkin….. hssk… HINATA!" aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan ini… aku… aku belum bilang kalau aku Menyukainya… '_kalau Hinata sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Mengapa?' _aku panik.. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Neji dan Kiba sepertinya memandangku dengan khawatir. Sesaat aku dapat ide. Kucoba menelpon Hinata…. Namun,

'_maaf… nomor yang anda panggil tidak dapat kami hubungi… '_

Kubanting HP-ku.. aku frustasi.. emosiku tidak dapat tertahan lagi, "Ne… Neji… apa benar…. Hinata…. Su..sudah… meninggal…?"

"………… iya……. naruto………." Jawab Neji dengan suara yang pelan… Kiba menghampiriku, mencoba untuk menghibur.. tak beberapa lama kemudian, Neji datang membawa sebuah foto, "ini… foto Hinata…" menyodorkannya padaku… "iya…. Hssk! Ini HINATA! HUWAAAAA!" Aku menjerit keras… sesaat, dunia ini terasa berhenti berputar… dan gelap….

Langit mendung… awan hitam, pikiranku kosong, disudut kamar aku termenung memikirkan Hinata… Ternyata…. Tempat yang dituju Hinata tersebut…. memang benar – benar jauh…. Jauh, sampai tidak bisa kuhubungi…..

**-FIN-**

Ini dia…! Fic tentang kematianku yang yang pertama…. Entah kenapa aku lagi seneng bikin fic tentang kematian… mungkin karena emosinya itu lhoo… hehehe… tapi aku nggak ada niat kok nyumpahin Hinata…. (AMIT-AMIT jangan SAMPEEE!)

Ok… tolong REVIEW nya n_n


End file.
